The present invention relates to cartridge loading devices in general. More specifically to a cartridge loader for moon clips used in revolvers.
Previously, many types of cartridge loading devices have been used in endeavoring to provide a quick and easy method of loading a cartridge in a clip used in operating a firearm. Most of the loaders were developed for the rapid loading of ammunition magazines for pistols and semi-automatic and automatic rifles.
The use of loading clips for revolvers employing rimless cases dates back to the First World War where half moon clips were developed to permit the use of .45 caliber automatic cartridges in contemporary revolvers such as produced by Colt and Smith and Wesson. This innovation relieved the shortage created by the demand for the newly developed Model 1911 semi-automatic pistol which employed a rimless cartridge case. These half moon clips have continued to be in successful use for similar firearms, however, a full moon clip was later introduced that functioned in the same manner but improved handling and simplified loading as only a single accessory was required.
The problem with both clips is the difficulty in loading cartridges when re-used by the civilian market. This difficulty is particularly apparent with the moon clip requiring manual dexterity for loading as it requires both hands, one of which must grasp the thin clip while the other forces the cartridge head recess into the mating grooves of the clip. The manual procedure is relatively simple, however if a number of clips are to be loaded the task becomes burdensome and is tiring to the hands. Furthermore the thin spring metal of the clip creates considerable operator discomfort when handling the sharp edges and recessed curves that are die cut into the clip.
A primary object of the invention is therefore directed to a tool that easily installs the cartridges by simply placing the clip on a hexagonal shaped post in the center of the tool and inserting the cartridges into mating grooves around the clip formed into the body or levers of the tool. The operator then grasps two opposed pivoting loading levers and squeezes them together until the cartridges snap into place. This procedure is duplicated with the other pairs of levers and the assembled clip is then removed by the operators thumb and forefinger.
An important object of the invention is the universal adaptation of the invention loading all bullet shapes and types of cartridges. The industry has increased the number of bullets available for pistol cartridges which may have relevance by changing their overall length. With a wide variety of bullets such as semi-wadcutters, hollow points, truncated metal jackets, hollow based wadcutters, round nosed and the original full metal jacket (hard ball), the length becomes an important factor in the design of the tool that ultimately depends on a defined length of cartridge. The present invention compensates for the varied length of the workpiece by replacing an adapter sleeve or by adding or removing spacers under the post that elevates or lowers the clip.
Another object of the invention is the simplicity of its construction in the second embodiment as the body is consists of injection molded parts that snap together and the levers are die cut and formed with a single bend to produce the finger tab. Conventional spring pins and springs along with a capscrew nut and coupling nut complete the assembly making the invention extremely simple and economical to produce. The preferred embodiment is even simpler in that only three basic individual injection molded parts are used with the loading arms also formed of thermoplastic and snapped into place on the body and an o-ring to hold the arms apart.